Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 12 - Ligares, Brother of Vegeta
Last time on NG, The Kureebrans had finally returned as the Z-Fighters had to fight the new and improved Saibamen, called the Saibanoids. Rayven returned as her, Masect, and the newly introduced Jupito tagged along as well. The Fighters were in trouble as the Saibanoids gave them a run for their money and Ravyen had improved since her last fight with Kaizen as she's mopped the floor with both Kaizen and Railugus. Suddenly, a new fighter has come to the aid Kaizen and Railugus and is also said to be Vegeta's brother, Ligares. What will Ligares do, and is he strong enough for Rayven? Find out today, on NG. S2 Episode 12 - Ligares, Brother of Vegeta Rayven looks at the new guy, Rayven:((He's..a Saiyan?)) Ligares:"Kaizen eh? Oh yeah, long time no see, Railugus." Kaizen:"Why are you here?" Ligares:"I've been listening to Vegeta from the past year, he's told me about the trouble starting again." Rayven:"It doesn't matter who you are, I'm gonna crush you still!" She rushed at him. Ligares was not hesitant as he used the Fighting Spirit Combo attack, a series of punches and kicks (like Super Android 13) Rayven:"Gaaah..!" She felt the pain as she was scarred a bit when she hit the ground. Rayven staggered. Ligares:"Your a Kureebran eh? You punks deserve to be taught a lesson." He looked serious. Kaizen and Railugus watched on as they witnessed the power of Ligares. Meanwhile, The Z-Fighters took on the Saibanoids as Jen faced Jupito while Ralick faced Masect. Jupito teleported. Jen:"Grr..come out and fight!" Jupito reappeared, as he gave him a knee to the stomach of Jen. Jupito:"Foolish boy!" He gave an evil smirk. Masect and Ralick rushed at each other as they locked hands to see the test of strength. Ditching that, they teleport in the sky as the punch and kick at one another. Masect:"Pluton can't wait to kill you!" (punching) he smirked. Ralick dodged twice," Oh yeah? I can't wait to see that!" The Saibanoids were getting destroyed by Austin, Kuma, Aaron, and Corey. Austin:"Areas cleared!" Corey:"Man these guys were tough." (panting) Kuma:" We should catch up with Jen and Ralick." Aaron:"Right." The four went to help Jen and Ralick. Meanwhile, Ligares has almost finished off Rayven. Ligares:"I think your done for. Your shaky legs, your blind sight." Rayven was half conscious as her legs were wobbily as she walked toward Ligares slowly. Rayven:"Y-You..!" She swung at him. Ligares teleported behind her as he punched her from behind. Ligares:"I'm only down to one attack.." He used his Bravery Blaster charging it. Ligares:"And I think....it's...THIS!" He released. Rayven:"?!...T-This is the end..goodbye Masect..goodbye Calium.." She closed her eyes as she was obliterated. The other Z-Fighters won against Masect and Jupito as they retreated while the gang arrived to the end of Kaizen's battle. Austin:"Kaizen!" Kuma:"?!... Where's Rayven." Ligares:"....." Railugus:"She was..defeated by Ligares." Ligares:"Hi." He waved smiling. Vegeta had arrived. "Hello, brother." Z-Fighters:"Brother!?" Ligares:"That's right. I'm his bro, and I've defeated Rayven." Vegeta:"Ligares, you've joined the Z-Fighters officially." He smirked. Kaizen smiled for a second as everyone was laughing as Kaizen paused flashbacking the Super Saiyan form of Satern. Kaizen:"Hm....." He looked down. Conclusion At last, Ravyen has been defeated. But as Kaizen worries about Satern and his Super Saiyan form, what is next for Kureebra? Find out on the next DBNG. Category:Fan Fiction Category:NG Series episodes